


like children

by frogwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: Teasing, fighting and name calling are all tactics used by middle school children to get their crush to notice them. Kihyun and Hyungwon are adults who use these methods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is rushed boy im sleep

You always starts with the playful methods to get your crush's attention.

Kihyun and Hyungwon, probably to protect each other from their wrath, are rarely seat partners at fansigns. When they are, they both take the opportunity to play with each other. A fan brings Kihyun a pair of bunny ears to wear. It's cute, he thinks, and it would look even cuter on Hyungwon. He takes the small pair of pink and white ears and a mischievous plot sets in his head. When Hyungwon isn't looking, Kihyun places the bunny ears on his head with a huge smile on his face. "Hey!" Hyungwon says, looking down at the table. He's embarrassed to be wearing cute things. He isn't used to it, yet. Kihyun grabs his chin and makes him face the fans. The shy visual cracks a smile. Kihyun is laughing too much as Hyungwon buries his face into his hands. The fansite cameras click and snap as the two share one of the many moments.

Have you ever hit someone you like? With love, of course. As a punishment for replying incorrectly, Kihyun takes the toy hammer and hits Hyungwon's head, harshly yet softly. It's part of the game the group is playing at a variety show. Hyungwon whines in response, grabbing the toy hammer and hitting him back. The MC and members laughs at their antics. They don't notice they're in their own little world. They don't notice Hoseok's confused look. Minhyuk chimes in and says they're always like this. (More than often, these days.)

Teasing is common with them. Hyungwon wraps his arm around Kihyun. Everyone sees the difference within their height. Fans giggle and Kihyun realizes Hyungwon is making a fool out of him. Quickly, he removes himself from the taller's grasp. He has a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Kihyun wants to punch it. Hyungwon once took a toy gun one of the fan gives him and points it at Kihyun's temple. "Bam," he says, pretending to shoot it. Kihyun over exaggerates his gasp and hits him in the shoulder. 

Name calling is the funniest out of all.

"Who asked you, shortie?" Hyungwon says rudely when Kihyun compliments Jooheon's lyrics. No one can tell if there's malice behind Hyungwon's sudden rudeness.

Kihyun rolls his eyes. "No one, but can I talk? I didn't ask you for permission, tall freak. Shut up."

"Whatever, loser." Hyungwon mutters. 

"Whatever, loser." Kihyun mocks.

Before Hyungwon can respond, Hoseok snaps. "Can you two stop flirting?! Get a room and make out if you hate each other so much! We're tired of you guys going back and forth like a married couple." 

"Ha! As if I'll make out with that big lipped loser," Kihyun laughs, knowing that in the back of his mind he thinks of how Hyungwon's lips taste.

"At least I have lips." Hyungwon says quietly. Changkyun nearly spits out his coke.

"What was that? Say it louder."

Hoseok sighs and gets up. Hyunwoo and Jooheon follow him. When Kihyun stomps to where Hyungwon is, Changkyun quickly gets out of their way. Minhyuk is about to come back from the bathroom but Changkyun drags him out. "The old guys are fighting again. It'll end with a make out session, trust me." he says.

"About time!" Minhyuk eagerly comments.

Kihyun is standing right in front of Hyungwon, fuming. Hyungwon can't take him seriously. He laughs in his face, calling him shortie again. There's a small space in between them. Height isn't intimidating after all, Kihyun thinks as he believes he can go against Hyungwon. After seconds of awkward silence, Hyungwon wraps his arms around Kihyun's neck and pulls him close, slowly kissing Kihyun on the lips as if he were tasting a food for the first time. Shocked by the kiss, Kihyun opens his eyes to see Hyungwon so immersed. He kisses back, mind going blank. When they finally break apart, a laugh is shared between them. A sigh of relief as well.

"Oh God, fuck you so much.." Kihyun says as he catches his breath, pushing Hyungwon away. "Can we stop acting like immature children, now? I'm so tired of this flirting.." 

"That's all on you, shortie, since you kinda look like a child." Hyungwon grins, pulling him to a couch.

Kihyun takes that as a no. It's okay, though. That's their charm.


End file.
